You Make My Heart Beat Faster
by JonasGeek
Summary: Kurt wonders why Blaine has been acting secretive lately, he soon finds out when they need to perform his assignment for Glee club.


I first heard this song awhile ago and I immediately wanted Blaine to sing it to Kurt. I don't think Glee would really ever think of using this song; therefore, I decided to write my own version. I would highly suggest listening to the song if you've never heard it before, the artist is amazing. Hope you like it! : )

Song: Faster by Matt Nathanson

I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked down the hall and found his boyfriend whispering to Finn. He wouldn't think this was a weird because he noticed there friendship grow after Sectionals, but he found it strange all the same.<p>

"What are you guys talking about?" Kurt asked as he walked up next to them.

Blaine smiled, "Nothing."

"Yep, see you later," Finn said with a wave and took off down the hallway.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Come on tell me what you were talking about."

"Trust me, it was nothing important, just something Finn said," Blaine said giving Kurt's shoulder a squeeze.

Kurt didn't believe him, "Alright, but I probably will ignore you until you really tell me what you were talking about."

Blaine let out a laugh, "I love you too," he said walking away leaving Kurt a bit speechless.

Later on in the day Kurt was sitting at lunch with the girls and noticed that Finn and Sam weren't at the table either. Rachel looked over at him, "Something wrong?" she asked.

Kurt shrugged, "Just wondering where Blaine was, he text me saying he would be doing something else at lunch."

"It's probably nothing," Rachel said, "Finn text the same thing to me."

"Sure," Kurt said with a nod, "They were also talking about something this morning and wouldn't tell me what they were talking about."

"You worry too much," Mercedes said bumped her shoulder into his; "They are boys and are probably doing whatever boys do."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Your point?"

"You know what I mean," Mercedes said smiling at him, "All I'm saying is that you are probably getting worked up over nothing."

"If you say so," Kurt said with a sigh and then looked down at his lunch realizing he really wasn't hungry anymore.

Kurt walked the halls and realized he couldn't find Blaine anywhere. They always walked to Glee together ever since his first day. Kurt walked into the choir room and saw his boyfriend sitting in the front row talking animatedly to Brittney about something.

Kurt quietly sat down in the seat next to him without saying anything. Blaine finished his conversation with Brittney and turned towards him, "Hi you."

Kurt just crossed his arms across his chest and stared forward.

"Still trying to keep up with this whole no talking thing?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt nodded his head and looked at Blaine out of the corner of his eye.

Blaine smiled, "I guess I'll take what I can get."

Silently shaking his head, Kurt tried to hide his laugh.

Mr. Schuester walked in the room and Blaine's hand shot into the air, "Yes Blaine?" he asked him.

"I wondered if I could do my assignment now," Blaine asked politely.

"That's great," Mr. Schuester said, "What are you going to sing for Underdog week?"

Blaine smiled and looked over at Kurt, "It's sort of a surprise for someone."

"That's fine," Mr. Schuester said, "The stage is yours," he walked and took a seat next to Puck.

Blaine got up as did Finn and Sam. Kurt looked at Blaine with a questionable face wondering what in the hell he was doing.

Blaine quickly whispered something in Sam and Finn's ears which made them laugh. Sam picked up the guitar in the corner of the room and Finn sat down behind the drums. The other band members got there own instruments ready.

Blaine smiled as he walked to the center of the room, he gave Sam a nod and he began to play the guitar while Finn started to clap to the music. Kurt watched anxiously as they began to play the opening notes.

_You're so delicious_  
><em>You're so soft<em>  
><em>Sweet on the tip of my tongue<em>  
><em>You taste like sunlight<em>  
><em>And strawberry bubble gum<em>

_You bite my lip_  
><em>You spike my blood<em>  
><em>You make my heart beat faster<em>

Kurt's entire face flushed red immediately; Blaine could not be singing that song to him. But there Blaine was singing right to him, staring at him with those eyes he had grown so fond of.

_Own me, you own  
>You rattle my bones<br>You turn me over and over  
>'Till I can't control myself<br>Make me a liar  
>One big disaster<br>You make my heart beat faster  
><em>

Everyone started clapping along with the song and Kurt still couldn't believe it was Blaine singing this song to him. Suddenly Blaine was walking over to him. Kurt gripped the sides of his chair.

_It's the way you swell, slow  
>Pushing right out your seams<br>It's the way you smile, baby  
>When you've got me on my knees<em>

Blaine fell down on his knees right in front of Kurt. Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes, did he really just sing that, in front of all there friends and teacher no less. Blaine quickly stood up and pulled Kurt up from his seat as well.

_Your all night noise  
>Your siren howl<br>You make my heart…beat…faster  
><em>

Kurt laughed as Blaine danced with him. He would probably never hear the end of this from his friends. Puck and Artie made hooting noises from there seats.

_Own me, you own  
>You rattle my bones<br>You turn me over and over  
>'Till I can't control myself<br>Make me a liar  
>One big disaster<br>You make my heart beat faster  
><em>

Blaine spun Kurt and started to dance around him as he sang his song to him. He was doing some dance moves Kurt thought he would never see Blaine Anderson do in public.

_Cause I jump back, crash, I crawl  
>I beg and steal, I follow you<br>Yeah you own me  
>And you make my heart beat faster<em>

_Faster faster_

_Faster faster  
><em>

Everyone started dancing in there seats as Blaine sang. Kurt couldn't help but try to hide his face in hands, but Blaine grabbed his hands to take them in his own. He once again started to dance around with Kurt.

_I can't get enough_  
><em>because its on like<em>  
><em>I guess this world is over to me<em>

_You own me, you own_  
><em>You rattle my bones<em>  
><em>You turn me over and over<em>  
><em>'Till I can't control myself<em>  
><em>Make me a liar<em>  
><em>One big disaster<em>  
><em>You make my heart beat faster<em>

_You make my heart beat faster_

Blaine finished his song and the room broke out into applause. The girls were giggling while the boys were fist pumping into the air.

"How was that?" Blaine asked practically out of breath, whispering in his ear, "Still not talking to me?"

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "I will have you know that the next time you do that I won't be so easy on you."

Blaine tilted his head to the side wondering what Kurt was talking about until Kurt leaned in to capture his lips in a kiss. This surprised the both of them. It also surprised the Glee club who decided to go with it and hollered when they did.

Kurt pulled away and smiled before turning towards his friends. Blaine brought his arm to wrap around Kurt's waist, and then looked over at Finn giving him a wink. Finn let out a laugh, smiling at them.


End file.
